


Wake Up Call

by luckiehawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akanidai - Freeform, Chiaki is dead, F/M, Flashbacks, Komahina - Freeform, Multi, angsty? my middle name, both killing games are simulations, sakuraoi - Freeform, soudham, spoilers for sdr2, this will mostly be fluff aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiehawk/pseuds/luckiehawk
Summary: All she wanted was for him to wake up. She was awake, so why wasn’t he?C’mon, Coach. We need you.An Akanidai fic where the first game was also a simulation and everyone is slowly waking up.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. No Need to Worry About Worryin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane finds out that not everyone woke up from the simulation.

* * *

_A final blow rang through the beach of Jabberwock Island. Everything went white as she collided with something. It sent her back with it. Something big and burly._

_Nekomaru._

_He was there, right in front of her. Bleeding. Battered. Bruised. All because of her. The idiot took a literal bazooka to the chest just for her. Just about a foot away from her he lay, writhing in pain yet looking all so strong._

_“N-Nekomaru...Why did you s-save..?” Akane managed to get out, trying to stop herself from either throwing up or crying. So much of her strength was taken to even say those words._

_His eyes closed and his gritted, painful growling came to a halt, a smile overtaking his face as he registered the gymnast speaking to him. “Ha…Isn't it obvious..?” He grunted, quivering before deciding to continue with his statement. “Supporting their athletes...is...a manager’s duty…” He was losing grip on consciousness. He needed to stop- “W-what a shame...for someone like NEKOMARU NIDAI...to…”_

_She grabbed his arm, hand immediately being soaked in crimson liquid that stained his jacket. Her lip was quivering. She was shaking. Even on the verge of death, he showed stone hard tenacity. If only she could do the same._

_“It was just a little shot from a bazooka...I really am the worst...Heh.” He started to laugh. How could you laugh while you’re physically fucking dying?_

_“G-get a hold of yourself! Nekomaru!” She said, being careful yet ever so rough to try to shake him out of this. ‘Try to be strong. Death was nothing new to you,’ She repeated to herself, yet she couldn’t. Tears started coming down in hot streaks and puddling on her cheeks._

_“Akane…” He addressed, finally opening his eyes to look at her. He was in so much pain, she could tell, yet he held it all in. “The time I’ve spent with you...i-it...it wasn’t so bad…” There was a pause before he finished his sentence. His eyes shut again and tears were finally visible on his face. “Don’t...die...Akane.”_

_It took everything in her not to vomit all over him. Hold it together hold it together hold it together- “N-Nekomaruuuuu~!” She let it out, immediately falling forward in a tearful lump on his chest. The same chest she punched during training. The same chest she cried into after TeruTeru bit the dust. The same chest which he let her lay on during the first storm on Jabberwock Island. Her safe place._

  
_The damned bear who did it said something unintelligible as everyone else’s, mostly Kazuichi’s, screams flooded her blacked out hearing. She focused on him. Him, him, him, him, him. He couldn’t go. She felt it. She heard it. Always trust your gut, Akane._

_And she heard it: a faint heartbeat._

_“HEY! H-hold on!” She screamed, weakly pushing herself up from his chest and pointing down to it. “I-it’s faint...b-but his heart is still beating…!” This immediately alerted the attention of Mikan and Monomi. Good. “He’s not dead yet!”_

_“You gotta hurry and treat him!” “You can do something about this, right?!?” “Save Nekomaru like you saved me!”_

_She had to be pried off of him by Fuyuhiko and Sonia as Monokuma’s ambulance took him away. She took hold onto Sonia and sobbed as hard as she could. Hiyoko and Mikan started fighting, an occasional interject from Sonia coming in here and there. “Hiyoko, blaming Akane will not help solve anything.” She chided, still keeping her calm even though she had a shaking, sobbing idiot attached to her._

_Akane let out a few more tears, not even facing the group as she spoke. “We don’t...hafta worry about coach Nekomaru…” She managed, earning quizzical reactions from her peers. “There’s no need to worry about worryin’!” Her hope was overtaking her sadness now. “I know Coach Nekomaru is a monstrous guy. There’s no way he’s gonna die for somethin’ like that...There’s no doubt! Nekomaru is definitely gonna come back!” By this point, she had let go of Sonia and was able to stand on her own now. “S-so when that happens...I’ll make sure...I apologize to him. ‘Cause I was too weak and I caused him trouble...”_

_She didn’t get a wink of sleep until he came back- metallic and shiny, not the coach she knew._

* * *

Akane jolted up from the cold slumber that overtook her body. She hit her head on something glass...or plastic...she didn’t care. Something was pounding at it. Was she in a dream where she was a zoo animal? No, that couldn’t be right, because it was the pink-haired motherfucker and Sonia banging on the glass. Wait, all of that was real?

The pod popped open and Sonia helped her out of the chamber. It took one glance around the room, Hajime, Sonia, Kaz, Fuyuhiko, Byakuya, and a few more people that helped them defeat that bitch named Jules or June or something. She looked at Sonia, taking in a shaky breath. “Is he really dead?”

“We addressed this in the simulation, it may take a while for them to wake up, naturally, but everyone who died as a blackened or victim will join your team shortly.” Byakuya said, earning a weird stare from the gymnast herself. “No, I was not in the simulation. That identity belongs to the Ultimate Imposter. You shall learn more from them when they awake.”

Okay, so Coach wasn’t gonna be awake yet, there’s about six more people that she didn’t know here, and there’s two Byakuyas? Damn, so she wasn’t on a trip.

Fuyuhiko stood over Peko’s assumed pod, Kazuichi took place with Sonia over Gundham’s, and Hajime, now with red eyes like that of that guy, glared down at Nagito’s with a confused look on his face. Oh, so they were doing that. She stalked over cautiously to where she knew he would be. Her eyes stayed trained on all of the people she passed: Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru, TeruTeru. She made a mental note to chastise him when he woke up for abandoning her with Hajime’s shitty cooking. Finally, the gymnast felt her eyes fall upon a certain man’s pod.

He was safe. Nekomaru was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i got the idea for it on the way home from a vacation :) enjoy!


	2. Coach, Coach, Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahina points out to Akane that not all feelings might be friendly.

* * *

_She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Just about five more minutes until class started. ‘C’mon, Akane, you can make it…’ She thought to herself as she continued to launch over benches, trash cans, and even other students. Her first day at Hope’s Peak and she was already late. Nothing like a late night of caring for her little siblings and work at the stupid diner. Her school uniform was so restricting when it came to running. The stupid fabric would probably tear if she landed wrong-_

_Crash._

_Speaking of landing wrong, the gymnast had collided with a wall, or the ground, or something else. Akane pushed herself up, mumbling something about how she was gonna be late to homeroom if she kept up this pace. Another voice gave a sentiment of warm laughter, sticking a rather large hand in her face. “Hey dude, if you’re tryna cop a feel, at least ask first.” She scolded, looking up to the man before her. She hadn’t ever seen him before, guaranteed this was a new school, but he looked familiar. Maybe he was a patron of the diner._

_“OH!” The big guy screamed, his face going about as crimson as his tie. Speaking of, his uniform wasn’t even the verbatim Hope’s Peak winter outfit she’d seen all of the people who weren’t rushing to class wearing. He wore a blue track jacket over a partially unbuttoned work shirt and a chained whistle over his red tie. It was interesting to see someone else who didn’t really care for uniformity. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He took in a breath, his jovial attitude returning to his face. “Something tells me you’re also trying to get to 77-b.”_

_How the hell did he know where she was going? Akane took his hand begrudgingly and allowed herself to be pulled up. If she was gonna spend her time here, she might as well make another friend. She let out a breath, tugging on the straps of her frayed backpack. “Yeah, what’s it to ya?” She said, starting to jog off in the direction that the security guard had told her the classroom was in._

_The dude started jogging after her. Great, answers his own question about them being classmates. He kept a steady pace, eventually catching up to Akane. “Mind if I walk with you? You seem like you haven’t had a good morning and I just want to make a friend, that’s what’s it.” He said, making something that would’ve come out of anyone else’s mouth all snarky and mean sound so pleasant and non-threatening. Maybe this is someone she could get behind._

_“Yeah, I didn’t eat this morning. Kinda hard to get ona schedule if ya aren’t well-fed.” She said bluntly, keeping her eyes on the flooring ahead of her. No way was she embarrassing herself in front of this guy. She expected him to say something else in that husky tone of laughter, but he didn’t._

_He stopped instead._

_This brought Akane to a halt as well. Why was he suddenly digging through his backpack? He handed her a few granola bars and a juice pouch that she recognized from the shelves of the supermarket. “Here, try not to speed eat it all. It isn’t much, but athletes have to help fellow athletes.” He beamed the small smile on his face curling up into something bigger. “The name’s Nekomaru Nidai!” He announced proudly._

_Round cat. So this big buff dude’s name meant round cat. Okay. “Akane Owari, a pleasure to meetcha.” She greeted, a gentle smile quirking up on her own face as she took the granola bars and stuffed them in her shirt. This gained her a weird stare from Nekomaru, which she could only laugh at. “Safe keeping, what, you wanna be one of the granola bars too?”_

_The comment sent him into a ramble about how he respects his athletes too much to touch them like that. All though it was totally pointless, Akane found it endearing that he wasn’t the same kind of pervy guy who had tried to captivate her attention. It was almost...cute._

* * *

It had been two days since she had woken up. Two grueling days of finding out they had been knocked under for three months. Getting their memories of the last year back. That another killing game had taken place. That some poor girl was basically fighting with her life because of some psychological shit with both of the killing games that Akane didn’t understand. The kids who had introduced themselves as kids from the other class. They had gotten the six of them fed and in proper clothing that wasn’t slept in for three months.

Everyone was mostly conversing amongst each other, a jovial and light atmosphere filling the room to distract that just opposite this room sat the remaining ten or so students that went dead during the game. Akane sat in the hallway by the window, picking at the granola bar the kid who stunk like weed and essential oils gave her. She didn't even want to eat, which was so unlike herself. Thankfully, Nekomaru was in the perfect sightline to her seat. He looked peaceful as if he didn’t know that he was brutally murdered because of her, turned into a robotic contraption that cried cola, and murdered for her sake...again. She couldn’t live with herself. How could he do that for her? Yeah, she was his trainee, his best friend, and maybe there was something there, but he had to be a complete and total idiot to sacrifice himself like that. Like...why did he sacrifice himself for her? It made no sense.

The doors to the main office swung open, not even taking her attention off of the sleeping manager. Someone had approached her and sat down next to her, placing a cup of water on the window sill for her. She mumbled a quiet thank you, garnering a sigh from the person. “I know how it feels to wait for someone to wake up.” The voice said. There was a mixed emotion behind it: empathy and comfort. This caused Akane to turn, taking in the girl in front of her. She had dark hair much like her own and looked like she’d be pretty good in a fight.

“Alex...right?” Akane asked, tilting her head in confusion. She was never good with names. Especially now.

“It’s...Hina. Don’t worry about my name though,” Hina said, gently reaching out a hand for Akane to take. “My girlfriend was the last one to wake up, and Kazuichi said you’re waiting on your own boyf-”

Akane had cut her off by barreling off into laughter. The first time she had laughed in probably weeks since he died. She finally settled into a giggle, wiping her tears that had shed from the fit. “Oh please, Coach was just my...coach. I’d be surprised why anyone would think he was my boyfriend.”

“Are you sure?” Asahina questioned, gently pointing into the office, where a buff girl Akane briefly recognized was standing. “She was ‘just my best friend,’ took her committing suicide, and me trying to get everyone killed for me to see it.” The story finished with a dry laugh as Aoi focused her attention on Akane again. “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m pushing feelings on you! I didn’t realize it!”

The gymnast could only wave her off. Maybe there was something...special...with Coach. The guy was the first person she completely trusted in what felt like years, of course, there was bound to be something special with him. Plus, he was a killer fighter and gave bomb massages. Who could say no to that? ...And the one time they kissed during a late-night game of spin the bottle in Sonia’s attempt to get the gang to have some normal teenage fun while Fuyuhiko was in the hospital. Akane stayed lost in her thoughts for a moment before the unthinkable happened. Blaring lights and sirens came from the room before Asahina and herself. One of the pods turned a bright green as the timid body inside started flailing around inside.

It happened. The first person was awake, and it was Mikan Tsumiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! soooo big stuff happening in this chapter, mikan's waking up! there isn't really a specific order i'm aiming for the characters to wake up in, but mikan is gonna be kind of essential to the plot, with her being a nurse and all. i'm glad you guys are enjoying this, i'm planning on starting some other fics too, as well as a chatfic! hopefully those will be fun! anyways i finally figured out how to use italics on here so flashbacks won't need to be just categorized by [ flashback ] anymore! yay!


End file.
